Hates
by Adelia-chan
Summary: Karena Shintaro tak bisa membenci Kuroha.


_._

_Disclaimer:  
Kagerou Days/__カゲロウデイズ __© Jin  
Hates © Adelia-chan_

_Genre: Friendship/Angst_

_Warning(s):_ _Backsound, Typo, Dll._

.

**Bold**: penutup, dll.

_Italic_: suara benda/_backsound_, dll.

.

* * *

Shintaro tak bisa mempercayai semua ini.

Walau ia memang membenci darah, apalagi jika itu milik temannya.

Tetapi ia tetap akan membenci orang yang menyakiti mereka.

Setelah bergeming tiga puluh menit lebih dengan peluh membasahi wajahnya saat menyaksikan teman-temannya yang berjatuhan, akhirnya Shin menatap langsung ke sorotan kedua manik kuning itu. "Apa maumu?" Nada bicaranya terdengar dingin.

Sedangkan orang tersebut hanya tersenyum—atau mungkin menyeringai. "Hm, memangnya apa?" jawabnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada teman-temanku?"

"Hanya pembelaan diri karena mereka menyerangku. Apa itu salah?"

Tentu. Walau alasannya memang benar, tapi jika membuat temannya sampai seperti ini sudah pasti Shin akan menyalahkan itu.

Di dekat kakinya kini tergeletak tubuh beberapa teman-temannya yang tak sadarkan diri akibat hantaman yang mereka dapat dari orang itu, Kuroha.

Ketua mereka, Kido, yang dipukul di bagian perut. Kano di kepala. Seto, Hibiya, dan Momo di tengkuk.

Dan entah sengaja atau tidak, kini pemuda itu hanya menyisakan Shintaro dan Mary saja. Karena Ene tak bisa hadir akibat baterai ponsel milik sang ex-NEET dikeluarkan paksa oleh Kuroha.

Shin mencoba melindungi Mary dengan menyuruh gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu? Kenapa kau membuat mereka pingsan seperti ini? Apakah aku melakukan hal yang salah?" sang pemuda Kisaragi mengungkapkan seluruh pertanyaan yang terlintas di benaknya.

Seringai iblis itu kini hanya tampak seperti senyuman tipis setelah empunya mengeluarkan sebuah pistol di balik kantung celananya. Dan itu berhasil membuat Shin semakin was-was dan terlihat mengetatkan penjagaan untuk Mary yang sedikit menarik jersey merahnya ketakutan.

Tapi pandangan awalnya terdistorsi saat Kuroha mengarahkan ujung senjata apinya ke kepala milik sendiri.

Manik hitam mendelik di dalam kepompong mata. "A-apa yang kau—"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Melakukan hal yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang lemah," selanya. Seringainya yang seperti biasa memberikan tanda bahwa ia tak akan ragu-ragu.

Shin maju selangkah. "Ja-jangan lakukan itu." Tangannya memberikan isyarat untuk berhenti. Lalu kemudian melanjutkan, "bagaimanapun juga... itu tubuh Konoha..."

Setelah mendengarkan itu, seringai memudar dari wajah Kuroha.

Tatapannya berubah, wajahnya terlihat tak senang. "Kalau begitu, akanku percepat kematiannya—"

Dengan reflek yang cepat dan tanpa indikasi sebelumnya.

Shintaro berlari ke arah sosok yang ingin membunuh diri sendiri itu, dan berhasil membuat sasaran peluru berubah setelah ia balik sembilan puluh derajat ke atas.

Walau ia harus rela telinganya sedikit sakit dan pekak akibat desingan peluru.

"Jangan lakukan itu atau... aku akan membencimu," tanpa sadar berkata demikian. Shin meremas pergelangan tangan Kuroha dengan kasar.

Senyum lebar yang mengerikan menjadi pandangannya sekarang.

Kuroha menatapnya sinis dan berkata, "Oh, benarkah? Aku suka akan hal itu. Bencilah diriku."

Surai-surai arang milik Shin menjuntai ke bawah saat ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Dengan pelan ia bergumam, "Tapi Konoha tak ingin dibenci..."

"Hmm." Kuroha membuat nadanya dibuat tertarik. "Mudah saja, kau tak bisa membenci pemuda itu, tapi kau bisa membenci diriku."

"Kalian itu sama..."

"Jadi kau tak bisa membenciku?"

"Sayangnya... itu benar."

"Oh, aku sangat sedih akan hal itu."

"Apa?"

"Begini... bagaimana jika kau anggap saja Konoha tak ada, dan yang ada hanyalah Kuroha yang menghancurkan kalian. Apa kau akan membenciku?"

"...Tak bisa."

Mary menjerit memanggil nama Shintaro karena takut dengan hal buruk terjadi.

Sedangkan empunya nama hanya membelalakkan matanya dan mundur tiga langkah saat tahu ujung pistol terarah kepada kepalanya.

Kuroha menutup setengah wajahnya dengan telapak tangan sampai mata kirinya tak terlihat. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang membuatmu membenciku."

Shin tak habis pikir, ada orang yang sangat ingin dibencinya sampai seperti itu.

Hening beberapa menit, ia mencoba mencari kalimat yang bagus. "Terserah... tetapi sampai kapanpun aku tak akan membencimu..." Mungkin? Ia sendiri tak tahu.

Tanpa rasa takut jika peluru bersarang di kepalanya, Shin memberanikan diri berjalan mendekati Kuroha sampai hanya satu langkah memisahkan keduanya.

"—Karena Konoha adalah temanku. Dan itu berarti kau juga temanku... walau kau membunuh adikku dan para anggota Mekakushi Dan sekalipun..." lanjut Shin yang sedikit kebingungan akan kalimat yang tak sempat dipikirkannya kini berhasil diluncurkan dari mulutnya.

Kuroha bergeming. Tak ada senyuman ataupun lekukan bibir ke bawah. Ia membuat sebuah huruf 'o' kecil di mulutnya.

Tersentak kaget, Shin merasakan ada yang mendorongnya begitu kuat sampai-sampai ia jatuh terduduk ke belakang. "Apa—"

"Ah, aku sangat sedih mendengar pernyataanmu barusan," ucap Kuroha. Wajahnya dibuat seolah-olah ia memang merasakan apa itu sedih. "Tapi sepertinya hanya sampai di sini saja kita membahas itu..."

Pupil hitam milik Shin mengecil.

Sedangkan Kuroha hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Semoga kau bisa membenciku."

Ujung pistol kembali terarah ke kepalanya sendiri.

Menarik pelatuk dan kemudian—

_BANG_!

Warna merah menodai wajah dan pakaian miliknya.

Sukses membuat Shin tak bergerak selama beberapa menit.

Mencoba memproses semua yang terjadi dengan tidak mempedulikan teriakan Mary yang ketakutan.

Tak peduli dengan bercak merah yang membasahi sampai kaus dan jerseynya.

Juga tak peduli dengan degup jantungnya yang seperti ingin berhenti.

Tatapannya hanya terpaku pada tubuh Kuroha yang jatuh menimpanya, tanpa sadar dirinya menatap wajah itu.

Manik kuning tertutup sepenuhnya. Berharap terbuka pun sepertinya tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, karena pasti di sana hanya ada tatapan kosong yang tak menunjukan warna-warna kehidupan yang berarti.

Selain itu.

Senyum itu.

Senyuman yang diberikan Kuroha sekarang. Sangat kontras dengan ucapannya barusan.

Walau barusan Shin berkata ia akan membenci Kuroha jika pemuda itu menjadikan kepalanya sendiri sebagai sasaran tembak dan mengakhiri nyawanya sampai di sini.

Entah kenapa. Shintaro merasa gagal. Kenyataannya ia tak bisa, sungguh ia tidak bisa untuk membenci Kuroha seorang.

.

.

.

_**End...**_

* * *

**A/N**: Sekali-kali bikin ficlet.  
Terinspirasi dari lagu _Lost Time Memory_.

Terserah ingin menganggap ini hubungan pertemanan atau apa. Karena kalau saya sudah pasti menganggap ini sebagai ShinKuro— /nak.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca ini.

Sungkem,

**Adelia-chan.**


End file.
